Time to Get a Gun
by SkullChicka
Summary: Switzerland x Reader based off of the song Time to Get a Gun by Miranda Lambert. Rated T since its about guns and stuff.
1. Introduction

You were sitting with your friends in your living room sharing local gossip. "So, my neighbor's car was stolen last night," Elizaveta said to you and Natalia. The crime rate in your small town had gone up a lot lately. "That's it, I'm getting a gun. With all this crime lately, it's stupid not to," you said.

It was clearly the right time. You were worried, Elizaveta was worried about her and the two kids she was fostering with her husband and Natalia was worried about the large family she lived with.

The only things that kept you from getting a gun were (1) you didn't know how to shoot one, (2) you couldn't afford one, and (3) you didn't even know the difference between a 9mm and a shotgun. Maybe you could find someone to help you with finding a gun.

"If you are really serious about this (name), Roddy knows someone that could help you," Elizaveta said. You wanted the comfort having and knowing how to shoot a gun would bring you, and you would gladly accept the help of anyone. "Number, Elizaveta, what is this mysterious persons number," you said. Elizaveta took a sticky note off the pad on your counter and wrote down the name of a gun range, someone's name, and the address.


	2. Chapter 1

You finally had time to go to the shooting range. It was a week later and there had been two more crimes in your area. You walked in and saw the guns on the wall behind a counter and racks of John Deer and camouflage. A small handful of men were talking in southern accents about hunting and football around one end of the counter.

You approached the other end of the counter where a blonde guy was sitting by himself looking a mix between bored and annoyed. You took the sticky note out and read the name one more time before you talked to him.

"I'm looking for Vash, I was told he could help me," you said to the man behind the counter. "How can I help you?" He asked tensely. "Well," you started "I was thinking about getting a gun, but I don't know anything about them or how to shoot them. My friend said you would be the one to ask."

Vash sighed again. He looked at the wall and you heard him silently mutter something along the lines of "Which one is the best for a beginner?" He took a gun off of the wall and told you the prices for renting it, bullets, and targets. You chose a novelty target that looked like a zombie and gave him your money. He took two sets of goggles and sound blocking headphones out from under the counter.

"This is a 22 rifle," Vash said. "When we enter the shooting range, there are some rules you need to follow. First, keep the goggles and headphones on when we're in there. Second, this is pretty self-explanatory; only point the gun at your target. Lastly, when you're not shooting, put the gun on safety. That's this switched," He pointed to a button on the side of the gun. "Are you ready?" he asked as he made his way to the door that speedster the shooting range from the store. You followed Vash into another small room with sound absorbing foam. You each put on the goggles and headphones.

The two of you then walked into the shooting range. Vash lead you to a stall at the end of the giant room. He clipped the target and flipped a switch that moved the target away. He opened up the box of bullets, loaded the rifle, turned off the safety and shot the gun. The bullet land led in between the zombie's eyes. Vash looked satisfied with the shot.

Vash loaded the rifle again for you. He handed it to you and you brought the gun up to fire. You looked over to Vash with a look that questioned how you were set up. Vash repositioned your arms and hands. He nodded to you and you took that as the OK to shoot. You shot the gun and saw a small hole appear in the bottom of the zombie.

Vash reloaded the rifle and handed it back to you. You positioned your hands like they were after he fixed them and took aim. You shot the gun again and saw it pierce the target to the right of the zombie. Vash reloaded the gun again and gave it back to you; you shot the gun at the target again and hit the zombie in the belly button region.

You shot off a couple more rounds till you were halfway through the box. You felt your pocket vibrate and saw that you missed a call from Elizaveta. You looked at the time and saw that you were supposed to be hanging out with her and Natalia at this time.

You told Vash you had to go. He got your target, rolled it up, and gave it to you. He then gave you the box of bullets and said goodbye. You got in the car and went to the bar that you and your friends always met up.


	3. Chapter 2

A couple weeks later, you found time to return to the shooting range. You approached the counter where Vash was sitting with the half-filled box of bullets. You smiled and asked Vash for the rifle you used last time and a target. You paid for renting the rifle and for the target.

The store was empty, so Vash couldn't come back with you to help. He showed you how to reload the rifle and you went back by yourself. You shot off the remaining bullets in the box. When you exited back into the store portion of the building, Vash looked ridiculously bored.

You were about to leave, but felt bad about leaving Vash with nothing to do. You went back to the counter and stood across from him. "I don't think I ever told you my name. It's (name)," you said. Vash just nodded.

You tried random small talk. Vash wasn't much of a conservationist. The only things you could figure out was that he was from Switzerland, he had a little sister named Lily, and that he loved guns. You already knew the third thing though. The more you asked, the more you could get out of him. You could tell that the most important person to him was Lily.

After a while, he started becoming a little more social. The conversation was able to flow more freely, but you still talked the majority of the time. With the little responses he gave, you were able to learn that his little sister was adorable and that they moved from Switzerland just the two of them when their parents died. Vash was still acting tense, though. You assumed that was his normal personality.

Next thing you knew, it was closing time and the two of you had to leave. You stayed and continued to talk while Vash went through the closing duties. The two of you exited the building together. You smiled and waved as Vash opened his car door. You quickly ran up and stopped Vash's car door from closing.

"Hey, I was wondering," you said, "Do you have any plans tonight? Do want to go out or something?" Vash was surprised by the sudden invitation. He nodded towards you. "Okay, follow me!" You said with enthusiasm as you went to your car to start it up. As you drove, you started to think. 'Is this a date?' rang in your head. You hoped it was.

You led Vash to a nearby restaurant that you went to with Elizaveta and Natalia. You two were sat near the back next to a window. The conversation you and Vash were having earlier continued. A TV on the other side of the restaurant, next to a bar, played the local news. You looked up and saw a story on a new building project in the area.

The news talked about the building of a four lane highway and a big overpass. The project would open up your small town. With more people passing through, crime could easily become more imminent. This slightly angered you. You liked the small, borderline rural town. Vash noticed that you were suddenly engrossed in something behind him and turned around to see.

"I can't believe they're doing that," you quietly mumbled. You snapped back into reality and looked over to Vash, who was staring at you across the table. You smiled towards him and his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. You giggled at his blushing.

The waitress soon came to get your drink orders. When she walked away with the orders, an awkward silence crept on. You hoped Vash would say something to break the silence. The waitress soon came with the drinks, a [the drink you get at restaurants] and a water. She got yours and Vash's food orders and left again. You quietly sipped your drink. You caught Vash staring at you again, and again he blushed when you smiled. He was cute when he blushed.

You were able to start a conversation again. You were quickly changing topics between this and that. Vash's silence started to make you worry. Were you annoying him? He wasn't responding, and his facial expression seemed that way. You hoped you weren't annoying him, because that would suck.

The waitress came to your table again. This time she brought the sandwiches you and Vash ordered. You started to eat the meal. You looked over to Vash. "How is it?" you asked. He looked up "It tastes like, sandwich," he said. You started to laughing, and he just looked at you confused. "Your funny," you managed to say through your laughter. Vash was still confused. You were definitely different than anyone else he knew.

You continued to eat and talk. Before you knew it, the waitress brought out the check. You reached for it, but Vash stopped you. Vash insisted that he paid, and you didn't stop him. You and Vash exited the restaurant and walked to your separate cars. "That was fun," you said to Vash. He just nodded. You grabbed his hand and wrote your number on the palm. "We should do this again. Call me anytime." You dropped his hand, kissed him on the cheek, and got into your car. You drove away hoping that he would call you soon.

**So, should there be another chapter? Tell me if you want one. **


End file.
